An unusual day at the dumping ground
by bekkibuster
Summary: Something unusual has happened at the dumping ground and its Lorna's job to find out what. Can she figure iit out by the end of the day?
1. A little upset?

A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so it will be quite short just to see what you make of it. Please review and tell me what how I can improve!

As I was walking down the street I was thinking about what Mike would say when I walked through the dumping ground doors 30 minutes late as usual. As I did so Mike gave me a glare but said nothing. It was strange. To strange. I went into the lounge to find everyone sitting on the sofas with an upturned smile on their faces and instantly I knew something was wrong.

I went and sat next to Rick on the arm of a sofa and I smiled at him but he just gave me a harsh glare. Something was terribly wrong so I decided to try and find out what it was. I left the lounge and went up to my bedroom. As I entered my eyes widened to find all my stuff was gone. I ran down the stairs.

"MIKE, GINA!" I shouted. They both came out of the kitchen with mixed emotions on both of their faces.

"What do you want Lorna," Sighed Gina.

"Where has all my stuff gone!" I shouted not thinking.

"Well," Gina continued.

"We need a room so the new girl, Hannah, could move in. She is quite aggressive so needs her own space." I stared at her in dismay.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked

"Well, I have put you in Elektra's room for the time being." She said.

"What! Why can't I share with someone like Carmen who is kind and gentle!" I screamed.

"Does Elektra know about this?" I asked curiously.

"Erm, not exactly," Said Gina quietly.

"Oh great so I'm stuck in a room with someone really aggressive, hates sharing and doesn't know she has to!"

"Calm down Lorna," said Gina quietly.

"Will you just shut up!" Shouted an angry voice behind me. It was Liam.

"I don't know why you are in such a big strop," he continued.

"Everyone has to put up with Elektra so I don't know why you are complaining." I didn't know what to say. Everyone was either upset or in a bad mood and it seemed to be with me.

"What's up Liam?" I asked.

"Why is everyone so upset?"

**A/N: Next chapter coming up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Making it worse

**A/N: Got some advice to make the chapters longer so I'm going to try with this one. Also if you are going to leave a really horrible and mean review then don't bother reading it. Anyway enjoy!**

I followed Liam into the lounge and everyone was staring at me.

"She forgot," Said Liam.

"How could she?" Quivered Tee and she began to cry.

"I don't understand why you are all so upset its not like I've forgotten someth… Oh." My voice trailed.

"Ha now she remembers!" Jerked Liam. They all went out of the lounge scowling at me as they went past. When they had all left, I went and sat down on one of the sofas and put my head in my hands. Why did it have to be to forget. Next thing I knew I was being tapped on the shoulder by something soft. I looked up to find Harry and Jeff, his toy giraffe, looking at me.

"Why are you upset?" Harry asked.

"I'm not upset, I just had something in my eye." I lied.

"Oh, Jeff doesn't like to see you upset." He continued.

"Its ok Harry I'm fine now." I said trying my best to but a fake smile on my face. He wandered off out of the lounge and I put my head back in my hands and began to cry again.

Then Elektra stomped in,

"What is your stuff doing in MY room!" She screeched.

"Apparently I have to share with you because my room is needed for an angry new girl!" I shouted back.

"Well you could have told me about it!" She continued.

"I didn't know about it until only a few hours ago and I didn't want to tell you because, because it was at the wrong time. I said

"Hmm, everyone's in a mood with you because you forgot." Said Elektra, calmly.

"I said I was sorry but no one excepted it. What am I going to do!" I sighed.

"I know," Elektra started.

"No I am not doing one of your plans." I interrupted.

"No this is a good one and I know it is going to work." She continued.

"Really? Go on then." I let Elektra explain her plan and stupidly I agreed to go with it.

The first step of Elektra's plan was to forget that I forgot. I would go all happy and try to make the others feel better. I walked into the garden where I saw Liam and Frank playing a game of cards.

"Have you come to ask for our friendship back?" Asked Liam.

"Why would I want to do that?" I pretended feeling bad.

"Because you forgot about a special person who isn't with us anymore, remember?" Continued Frank.

"I remember but that was ages ago and I don't remember falling out about it," I suddenly realised that Elektra was trying to get me into more trouble than I already was in. I froze and had a long think.

"Did Elektra set you up?" Asked Liam.

I stared at him.

**A/N: New chapter being uploaded within the next few days. Please review and open to improvements.**


End file.
